The Hetalia Games
by LittleLizardLover
Summary: (Basically like every other hetalia HG x-over) After being overthrown by Panem, the very few countries that survived were thrown into the 12 districts. When the rebellion fails, the games keep going. On the fourth Quarter Quell, the twist is that instead of 12 to 18 the ages are 19 to 25. When America is reaped and Russia volunteers, Everyone volunteers talking chances. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N. So I recently finished the Hunger Games series, and after awhile of sitting around doing nothing, I came up with the idea of a Hetalia x Hunger Games crossover. I know lots of people have done it before, but since I have my own favourite pairings and headcanons, mine will probably be different.**

** Some characters will be female due to my lack in being able to write Seychelles, Ukraine, Belarus, and Belgium without them being OOC. The main PAIRINGS in this story will be : Fem!America x Russia, Fem!England x France, Liechtenstein x Switzerland, Fem!Italy x Germany, Hungary x Prussia, Fem!Norway x Denmark, Fem!Finland x Sweden, Fem!Iceland x Hong Kong, Fem!Romano x Spain, Fem!Japan x Greece, Teen!Wy x Teen!Sealand, Fem!Canada x Egypt.**

**The pairings go in order from district they come from (America and Russia from 1 and Canada and Egypt from 12) **

** Some human names for the girls might be different then usual ones due to their being no official names for many of them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

**Also, please feel free to point out any mistakes**

**~Prologue~**

Many, many years ago, America found a young nation. She raised him and took care of him. But, after many years he over threw her. He quickly brought down even the strongest nations. Although he thought he had killed all of them , 24 of them managed to fake death and join one of Panems many districts. Most got caught with people they knew, but some didn't.

After many years, a century really, and a failed uprising the fourth Quarter Quell comes. The twist? Instead of 12 to 18 the ages are now 19 to 25. After America getting reaped in District 1 and Russia volunteering to go with her, all the others take a leap of faith and volunteer.

Now they must all act like they do not know each other until they manage to find a way out of the arena. But, of course this doesn't come without a few deaths.


	2. District 1 and 2 Reapings

**A/N Okay, so every chapter will feature 2 district reapings. After that each chapter will either feature a duo the whole way or small bits of every duo or will be split in two/three**

** Remember, lots of the male characters are girls here. Only because in the games you have to have a boy and a girl tribute.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**~District 1~**

The whole district had gone into panic as soon as the twist for this Quarter Quell was announced. Of course America and Russia, though now known as Amelia Jones and Ivan Braginski, hadn't . They had been around for all of the other Quarter Quells and this twist was the least twisted one they'd come across.

When they were walking to the reaping area, they weren't scared, when the reaping lady walked onto the stage they weren't scared, but when she went to choose a girl name, both got extremely nervous.

After a few seconds of grabbing around the bowl full of papers, the woman pulled one out. She unfolded the paper, leaned in close to the microphone, and happily said "Amelia Jones!"

Now was the time for them to feel scared. Back when they were still Nations, they wouldn't have cared, but now since both were semi-human, they cared.

Since Amelia didn't move, Peacekeepers came and grabbed her, dragging her onto the stage.

When she was on stage the lady had already started choosing the boys even though she didn't have to since Ivan volunteer.

"Oh! A volunteer! Come on up!" The lady said happily. Ivan quickly made his way to stage.

"Now, what's your name?"

"Ivan"

"That's a nice name. Now why did you volunteer?"

"Well, Amelia is my friend. And we're pretty close"

"Okay!"

The two were instantly brought to the train since they didn't have anyone to say good-bye to.

After a few minutes of waiting, their mentor came in. He was a tall , muscular man with many tattoos on his arms. He seemed to have a dagger strapped to his belt, but neither knew why he would need a dagger on a train.

"So you're the two tributes this year? I've seen better" The man said.

"You're not that good looking either, if that's what you mean" Amelia said.

"You're not gonna get many friends with that attitude,"

"I don't care. I have more years of fighting experience than you think"

"Really? You don't look so strong" Before the argument could escalate to actual fighting ,the reaping lady came in.

"Now," She said happily, "Since you might not know, my name is Kyren."

"Nice name. How long 'till we reach the Capitol?" Amelia asked

"We still have to get all the other Districts. It might take a while **(A/N I think all districts get onto the same train. Am I right?)** since you're from district one. Sadly you can't meet the other districts until the Tribute Parade"

"Can we watch the Reapings?" Ivan asked

"Yes! Come on!" Kyren led them to a sort of viewing room and turned on the TV. The District 2 reapings were just starting.

**0o0o0~District 2~0o0o0**

Being stuck with only each other for who knows how long was _not_ something on France and England's to do list.

Now, 100 years and one failed rebellion later, the two had _finally _learned to get along. Of course, there was always the short argument or some name calling, but apart from that, everything was fine.

When the twist was heard, both got slightly worried, when they watched the District 1 reaping, they got excited.

"I'm telling you. That was America and Russia!" England said

"Yes, I understand that, but even if it is America and Russia, we shouldn't volunteer because there's a chance it's not them and we shouldn't risk our lives on something stupid!"

"Well, you don't have to volunteer, but I am! Anyways, there's a chance the people who get reaped have _children_ and if they do, we wouldn't want the children to grow up without one or both parents! If they don't have children, they have lives here and we haven't really 'mingled' !"

"It's not our problem if the people who get reaped die!"

"Well you would probably care more if we were in your country!"

"You would probably care twice as much if this was your country."

"Okay! Sorry. We have to get to the reapings anyways" England quickly ended the conversation. Talking about their former countries was a touchy subject for both, although, more for her.

Before the man doing the reapings got the time to say the female name, England had already volunteered.

"Oh! Come up here honey!" The man said happily. England made her way up to the stage a smiled slightly to the crowd. "what's you're name?"

"Alice. Alice Kirkland"

"Nice to meet you Alice! Now let's get a boy to join you!" The man went to choose a boy name , but France had already volunteered.

"Oh! Two volunteers! How exciting! What's your name?"

"Francis Bonnefoy"

"Okay! Come on now you two!"

They were instantly brought to the train because, like the others, they didn't have anyone to say good-bye to.

As soon as they had sat down, another argument started.

"I thought you said you weren't going to volunteer!" Alice said

"Well I wasn't going to let you go alone!"

"Now, we're _both_ going to our deaths!"

"Well, you know, there's a chance we're still you know"

"Well yes, but both of our nations were taken over. Then they got destroyed"

"But we did, live through the past century!"

"When Prussia got destroyed, he still lived with all the benefits of a nation"

"Because his brother turned him in East Germany" The two continued to bicker until the door opened. They quickly stopped and turned to see their mentor.

They almost fainted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The three shouted at the same time. It was not everyday you saw someone you thought was dead.

Especially when you saw them die.

"You're dead! I saw you die!" Alice yelled

"It's called faking death, aru,"

"But we checked your pulse and everything!"

"Quick story short, when everything started, me and some of the other nations created a drug that stopped the pulse for forty-five seconds. The heart would still be beating, but too lightly for it to be felt or heard, aru"

"When did you win the games though?" Francis asked

"Two years ago. Weren't you watching?"

"No, Francis here got sick and I had to take care of him throughout the whole game. But aren't you over 18?" Alice said

"Yes, but the idiots here didn't believe it , aru."

"So in ninety-eight years, you only got reaped once?"

"No, three times. But one time, some guy volunteered to go with his girlfriend, the other time, they accidentally put my name into the girl's bin, aru"

"Okay then. On other notes, when do we reach the Capitol?"

"In a while. We still have to stop at ten other districts. Unfortunately you can't meet them until the Tribute Parade in the Capitol. I bet you volunteered because the District one tributes looked like Russia and America, aru"

"So they're not Russia and America?" Francis asked.

"No, it's them. I checked with the other mentor. I talked to them a bit too. I never really thought anyone else was alive, aru"

"Well, I guess you thought wrong. Do you think any more of 'us' are in the other Districts?"

"Maybe. Let's go watch the reapings, aru"

0o0o0o0~Chapter End~0o0o0o0

**A/N So how do you think it was? Sorry for any mistakes or hard to understand spots. **

** Yes, I did add China into the story as the District two mentor. Got a problem with that? I just love him too much to not add him in.**

** Also, if you've got a question for me, or anyone else, review or PM me. Also, if you want to sponsor the characters, PM me. If no one PM's me by the quarter-way point of the Games, I'll make up my own sponsors.**


	3. District 3 and 4 Reapings

**A/N Okay so this chapter, I will explain things. When I said that for the District 1 and 2 tributes it might taken a while to get to the Capitol, it was because, I have a headcanon that all tributes get on the same train, they just can't see each other.**

** Now , this chapter will feature: Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Germany and Fem!Italy. And some OC s for mentors and such. I might add more characters as mentors/other people that got stuck in a district , cuz I love some characters too much for them to be dead.**

** Also, in the first chapter, I put the district 12 tributes as Canada and Egypt. If you're wondering why, it's because I couldn't think of anyone else so I put the names of all characters in a hat and pulled two out. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot!**

**0o0o0o~District 3~o0o0o0**

When the twist was announced, Switzerland was outraged. Why? Because he had spent two years getting the Peacekeepers to believe that Liechtenstein was over eighteen . Now, all that hard work could be ruined when _both_ of their names were put into those damned glass bowls.

Of course, there was the chance that they didn't get reaped, but there was also the chance they would get reaped. And, ever since the rebellion, their luck had been rotten. In the past five years only, Liechtenstein had gotten extremely sick at least ten times, and they had run extremely low on food for two years, and almost starved to death.

They weren't completely alone though, when they had gotten stuck in the stupid district, Austria's weird micro-nation got stuck with them too. Not, being offensive to KugelMugel or anything, but he wasn't exactly helpful in their condition. After a few years, he did become useful but not much more. He helped out around the house (Which only had one bedroom) and did odd jobs around the Districts for small sums of money or bits of food. They'd put his name into tesserae (Since the Peacekeepers didn't believe he was over eighteen) a few times, yet he had never been reaped.

When they were brought to the peace building, Switzerland got extremely over protective of Liechtenstein. He would keep her in eyesight at all times and wouldn't let her wander off.

By the time the Capitol woman had walked onto the stage and had done the speech about the Capitol's 'Greatness', Switzerland was already holding Liechtenstein tightly and not letting her go.

"Now, for the girls," the woman said happily. She reached into the glass bowl full of little slips of paper, and grabbed one, "Lili Zwingli!" She called happily, as if she wasn't sending a girl off to her almost certain death.

Lili eased her way out of her big brothers grasp and walked slowly to the stage. She didn't how it much but, she was terrified beyond her wits. She was hoping her big brother would volunteer to go with her, although she knew that he was going to anyways.

The Capitol woman made her way to the glass bowl holding the boy names, but before she could grab a slip of paper , Switzerland had volunteered as male tribute.

"What's your name young man?" The Capitol lady asked sweetly.

" Basch Zwingli. I'm her older brother,"

"How sweet! You're going to protect her, right?"

"Yes,"

"Okay! Come on! Let's get to good-byes! There's a young boy asking to see you!" The duo were brought off the stage into a small room where KugelMugel was waiting.

"What're you doing? Have you seen the tributes for 1 and 2?! This not art! This murder!" KugelMugel yelled.

"What about the tributes for 1 and 2?" Basch asked

"That doesn't matter. Anyways, have you thought about what's going to happen back here while you're away?! I'll be alone in the house, people will defiantly come and rob the house!"

"Don't worry, we aren't really known around here, and anyways, do we really have anything that would be useful to rob apart from food?"

"Yeah, exactly, food, that's as good as gold here!" The 'argument' carried on for a while until a peacekeeper came in and grabbed him. He appeared to be a nice peacekeeper as he said sorry to KugelMugel for taking Lili and Basch away while they were still talking.

"Was he your brother?" The peacekeeper asked

"No, a cousin. He lives with us," Basch answered as they were brought to the train.

"Okay. Good luck in the games," The man winked at them and walked away.

Introductions with their mentor were done in a flash. The man appeared to not want to talk.

After some chatting with the Capitol lady , who was called Derri, they went to watch the district four reapings.

**0o0o0o~District 4~o0o0o0**

Being stuck with Italy for a year was annoying. Being stuck with Italy for a century was more than annoying. It took Germany at least ten years to fully adjust to being stuck with the hyper italian woman 24/7. Back before this, Italy hung around him a lot, but at least he had _some _alone time. Now he couldn't go anywhere without her.

When the twist was said, she was in hysterics. She was crying and whining, even though her name had only been in there once, and the odds of her being reaped were very small considering the population of the District.

It took Germany half an hour to calm her, and another to convince her that neither of them were going to get reaped.

When he had finally calmed her, she wanted to watch the other district reapings, so they did.

She'd gotten extremely excited when she saw the tributes. Saying that it was the other nations and that everyone else was still alive. And then, like magic, she actually _wanted_ to go to the games, because she thought the other (And some very strong looking) tributes were their 'friends'

When the actual reaping happened, the Capitol lady barely had time to walk over to the glass bowl with all the girl names in it, and Italy had already volunteered. She went to the stage in a confident manner, but when she realized what she had done, she started panicking. She didn't show it as much as you would expect her to. Years of living in the district had toughened her up a lot. When the Capitol lady asked for her name, she could barely stutter out a weak "Daisy Vargas"

Now, if you hadn't guessed, Germany, feeling the need to help her (As always) volunteered to go with her. The Capitol lady seemed extremely happy that the district had two volunteers that knew each other very well. She kept muttering about a 'Good love story' and 'maybe there'll be a love triangle between them and another tribute' on the way to the train.

Their mentor was an overly cheery middle-aged woman by the name of Tina. According to her, she had won the game by hiding out until there was only one other tribute left, then letting him be attacked and killed by mutts.

The rest went by in a sort of flash, The capitol lady introduced herself as Lina and they were brought to a sort of viewing room, where they would be watching the rest of the District reapings.

**A/N: So how was this chapter? Sorry for not updating in a week. I was really busy. I'll try my best to update later today, or tomorrow. Don't be surprised if I update in an hour or two. The next chapter is almost done. BTW Italy and Germany's 'reaping' was like that because I honestly didn't even need to use words to make it work (In my mind anyways~)**

** Next chapter : PruHun and DenNor!**

**ADVERTISEMENT: Comment your favourite pairing! If I can write both characters without them being OOC I might (MIGHT)make you a oneshot (Or if I'm really, really bored, a three to four chapter story) Yaoi, Yuri and hetero ships are welcome, but if i can't write a certain character (Such as if you ask for Canada x Ukraine) I might not do it. Please no X Ocs, because I'm horrible at writing characters that aren't canon or mine. 2P,Neko and Nyo talia are also welcome. I'll try my best. Remember, I only have a bit of free time, so it might take a while. Guests are welcome to review too. (I will do even the most crack ships. Characters only in the manga strips are okay too) NO LEMONS OR SMUT**

**Long ass ad, I know, but I get bored easy, and writing oneshots and twoshots help me get through writers block.**


	4. District 5 and 6 Reapings

**Hey look a wild update! **

** You ready for this chapter? Two of my OTPs are in here, so it'll either be really long, or really short. You have to figure that out yourself.**

** Honestly, I'm not so good at writing the 'relationship' between Prussia and Hungary, so it might be horrible. **

** Also, I have not/will not do accents because in my mind, when the nations were destroyed, so were their languages, and after many years of not speaking it, they lose their accents. But certain speech patterns stay, such as China saying 'Aru' a lot.**

**WARNING: Swearing in this chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

**0o0o0o~District 5~o0o0o0**

Well, things could have been worse off for Prussia and Hungary. Being stuck with each other was not something they enjoyed, but of course it could have been worse, they could have been stuck alone or with someone they didn't know, or have been killed by Panem.

Of course, after many years they learned to 'get along' but mostly, it was just not physically fighting.

They had lots of arguments. Sometimes it was over something really important (Such as if they should stay low during the rebellion, or if they should get involved) or something very stupid (Such as if they should or shouldn't watch the game reapings of the other districts)

The twist, for them, had been pretty boring. They assumed that with their names only once put in, they wouldn't get reaped, or if they did, someone would volunteer. Hungary was very good at pretending that she had kids at home.

They had watched the other District reapings, and even though all the other tributes looked like people that had known long ago, neither wanted to get their hopes up, and be let down.

Currently, the duo were walking to the town square, where a large stage had been set up. The were chatting lightly, about how their district had no chances of winning. Many people were giving them strange looks. This happened almost every time Prussia went outside in a very public area. Most people of the District thought he came from the Capitol since he had white hair and red eyes.

"You know, Elizaveta, I find it _really _annoying when people stare at me like that!" Prussia said loudly enough for everyone around them to hear. People instantly stopped staring.

"I know, it's very _rude_ you know" Elizaveta said, laughing slightly. When the two were down in the dumps, or just needed a good laugh, they would go out and talk really loudly about things that applied to people around them, such as staring, or gossiping.

"Yeah, especially when I _know _they're staring at me"

"Don't people these days know _manners_? When we were children no one would even spare a glance at you!"

"The _nerve_ of these people! You would think I'm an alien!"

"Yeah! But how would you be when you're heading to the reapings, just like everyone else of our age group!"

The conversation continued on for a few more minutes until a lady walked onto the stage.

"Welcome to the fourth Quarter Quell! I'm Kiki!" The woman said happily " I'll get a girl first!" She went over to the glass bowl containing girl names. She picked one and called out a name. Something along the lines of Jem Kilko. A red head girl went to the stage. "Now for the boys!" Kiki smiled and Jem smiled smuggly. "Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Gilbert and Elizaveta had not expected that. Gilbert went up anyways. Whatever happened next would depend on Elizaveta and the men of the district.

As soon as Gilbert was up on stage, Jem grabbed his arm roughly and started kissing him. He pulled back almost instantly.

"What the fuck!" Gilbert yelled, stumbling away from the girl

Elizaveta, who was angry that someone would forcefully kissed _her_ Gilbert. Almost instantly volunteered to take the girl spot instead of Jem.

She quickly went over to the stage and roughly shoved Jem off the stage.

"What's your name, honey?" Kiki asked

"Elizaveta Hédervàry" She replied

"Why did you volunteer?"

"Well, I wanted to go with Gilbert, but I was in too much shock to volunteer before"

"That's nice! Is he your boyfriend?" Elizaveta seemed sort of confused by the question but quickly snapped out of the haze

"No, we're just really close friends"

"Okay! Now off to the train!" The duo were whisked off the stage and sent on the train in barely a minute.

"Now, your mentor isn't very social and will take a while to come out of his room, so let's start viewing the other reapings! Did you guys know that almost all of the other tributes are volunteers? Odd right?" Kiki kept on talking as she brought the duo to a viewing room. After a small amount of time, the next district reapings started, it showed a boy and girl resembling Denmark and Norway quite a lot...

**0o0o0o0~District 6~0o0o0o0**

To say Denmark was excited about the looks and names of the tributes was an understatement. He was basically bouncing off of his and Norway's house walls. Good thing he really wasn't , because their house only had two rooms (Their bedroom and their everything else room) and the house itself was basically falling apart. They had meant to fix it, but neither had time with their jobs.

"Will you please stop yelling? You're giving me a headache" Norway said rubbing her temples.

"Sorry Norge, but really, those tributes look a lot like the others! What if it's them? What if we weren't the only ones to live? What if Iceland and Finland and Sweden are in districts too?"Denmark asked. Norway's mood seemed to lighten up a bit at the mention of her dear younger sister, but turned sour again.

"As much as I'd love to believe everyone else is alive and well, I'm pretty sure they're just look a likes. You know, from the myths some nations believed that once a nation died, they would come back as a human?"

"Yeah, but they have the exact same human names, and some of them were with their long time best friends, and they looked _exactly _ the same! You can't just say it wasn't them!" He said that quite loudly and Norway quickly shushed him

"You don't want people hearing us , idiot! Do you know how loudly you're speaking? You'll blow the walls down!"

Though too bad for them, a peacekeeper heard and reported to the current president, who reported to Panem himself. The peacekeeper was given the instructions to make sure they were reaped. **(Wow totally useless narrating there)**

"Don't worry about it! It's not like people will actually understand what we're talking about!"

"Some might. You never know the kind of stuff Panem has peacekeepers know,"

"Good point. On other subjects, the reapings are going to start soon, and we should probably go, unless we want peacekeepers busting down the door!" Denmark grabbed Norway's hand, bringing her to her feat, and ran out of the house, dragging Norway behind him.

It took a few minutes to arrive to the stage where everything was happening, and five more to get registered.

Luckily, they weren't late. Well not by much. They joined the crowd just as the Capitol lady went over to choose a girls name.

"Lucia Bondevik!" She called out. Even though the paper really read Winnie James. She'd been told to call out that name whatever she pulled out.

Lucia quickly made her way to the stage, still keeping her 'poker face' as Denmark called it.

"Now, for the boys!" The woman giggled and went over to the boys' bowl and picked one out.

"Matthias Køhler !" She called out, even though the paper really read Tyler Holes. Guess it was Winnie and Tyler's lucky day...

The two were quickly taken to the train, and practically shoved into the viewing room by peace keepers.

This was going to be a long trip.

But it was totally going to be worth it.

**A/N So that was the chapter! Took me a bit longer than I expected, but here it is! I gave Hungary and Prussia a somewhat sibling like relationship, but still added bits of PruHun here and there. i hope I did everything correctly. And yes, Lucia is the name I gave Norway**

**I'm still taking oneshot requests. I will do even the crackiest couples. Like you want some Sealand x Ukraine? I'll give it to you! (WHAT?! I don't ship that! No, not all!) I do characters that haven't been put into the show yet and are only in the webcomic too! I can write almost anything, apart from lemons (NO M RATED STUFF)**


	5. AN So sorry!

**Guys, AKA whoever reads this, recently, I've come up with a major case of writers block for this story. It will be on hiatus while I try to get over writers block. I'm so sorry, I'm hoping that by summer, I'll be able to write again. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I might write some other stories to get over writers bock for this story though, such as drabbles and (Maybe) a multi-chapter story.**


End file.
